


Five Nights at Freddy's: Why?

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: “Why am I here? Where are the children? Did I do something wrong?” Shuffling. “Am I alone? Is there anyone there?” More shuffling. “I’m scared.”
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Five Nights at Freddy's: Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a whole fandom to be apart of and while I have never and do not plan on playing any of the Fnaf games I do enjoy the story. 
> 
> Also for anyone who is waiting for any of my RWBY stories to be undated, I do intend to go back to them when I have more of a desire to do so. I'll have more about that at the end of this. Speaking of I know it is short, but I'm just dipping my toes back into the water of fan-fiction writing again so please bare with me and hopefully enjoy.

**Five Nights at Freddy’s: Why?**

  
“Why am I here? Where are the children? Did I do something wrong?” Shuffling. “Am I alone? Is there anyone there?” More shuffling. “I’m scared.”

I walked up to the old pizzeria looking like it was a horror attraction not a kids place, but hey I needed a job plus I still loved coming here as a kid so. Stepping in, I looked over to see the three animatronics Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken, and of course the big bear himself, Freddy. There were of course two other animatronics, but few people knew that. Foxy was secluded behind the curtain in pirate cove, left to rot. As for the other one she was nowhere to be found. Lullaby Lola, the bat and the caretaker for the younger children when I was here. I had always liked her even when I was too old to goto her area. But that did not stop me from sneaking over every now and again. She always sent me back, but not before giving me a hug. She always remembered me, granted she was programmed too, but I still felt special. I wonder if she is still here. 

As I was thinking someone tapped my shoulder. “Gahh.”

“Hello sorry to spook you. You seemed in your own little world.” Said a slightly balding older man who looked like a nice man. 

“It’s okay, are you Mister Morris? I’m Nash Williams” I put my hand up to shake his. “I’m here for the night guard job.”

“I am in fact Mr. Morris and you say you're here for the night guard position?” He questioned as he took my offered hand. “Well if that’s what you're here for then you have the job.”

“I have referen- WAIT WHAT?! That easy really no interview?” 

“None needed Mr. Williams. Well there is some paperwork I need you to sign, but other than that you have the job. In fact you can start tonight once you sign the paperwork.”

I was not expecting it to be quite so easy to get the job. It was the shock of it all that caused me not to read the contract thoroughly before a hat, overshirt and equipment being a flashlight and a set of keys had been shoved into my hands. Mr. Morris said his goodbyes and wished me good luck before leaving rather quickly as my shift started.

That was just one mistake I made that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So again for those waiting on my RWBY stories I'm going to get back to them at some point most likely when I decide to watch season 7. Which I'm wary about. I may try how I first started and add some more to the Adam X R.W._.Y series. Anyways thank you to everybody who read those and this new series.


End file.
